kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jo Rin
Jo Rin was the Dojaku Elite Cavalry's left captain. He and his brother Jo Shou were commanders of the men of Jou, said to be the strongest among the Dojaku, and both of them served under general Chou Ga Ryuu during the Battle at Shukai Plains. Appearance Jo Rin was a tall guy with pale skin and two “dots” on each side of his face. Jo Rin also had a medium size goatee with a thin handlebar like a mustache. In battle, he wore a helmet and customized armor with a cape. Personality Unlike his elder brother, Jo Rin kept a very stern semblance. Story Western Zhao Invasion Arc Jo Rin and his brother Jo Shou first appeared during the Battle at Shukai Plains, when their Dojaku Unit was used by the Chou Ga Ryuu's strategists to harass the Gyoku Hou Unit from the rear, as the main bulk of the Gyoku Hou forces executed a retreat aiming to give Ou Hon and a detachment of a thousand of his men, a chance to attack in the exact opposite direction - i.e. the left edge of Bananji's line formation, on the battlefield directly opposite from the Gyoku Hou original position. At that point, the Jo Shou and Jo Rin successfully led their comrades in their mission to inflict heavy casualties to the retreating Gyoku Hou forces, but their efforts did not yield the expected results thanks to Ou Hon's unpredictable maneuver, and the Dojaku was unable to collect the Gyoku Hou captain's head as it was intended by their original strategy. After this failed attempt to destroy the leadership of the Gyoku Hou, Jo Rin's unit was kept in the rear waiting for instructions from their general, until they were finally ordered to take action once again during the 14th day of the Battle of Shukai Plains, when the Right Wing of the Qin Military had depleted their entire food supplies and decided to launch an all-out offensive against the Zhao's Left Wing as a measure of last resort. Jo Shou and Jo Rin were instructed to take their men and strike at the Qin's cavalry flank in order to collect Shin's head when the captain of the Hi Shin Unit managed to break Chou Ga Ryuu's defenses and reach his very headquarters. In the duel that followed, Shin was hardly pressed by the twin captains of the Dojaku.. that is, until the hot-tempered Shin had enough and decided to execute a mighty blow against Jo Shou, thus deliberately opening his guard and inviting Jo Rin to stab him - which he did, but also left himself open to a quick counterattack by Shin, who took the Dojaku's Left Captain life. The wound inflicted by Jo Rin would greatly hinder Shin's ability to fight for the rest of the Battle at Shukai Plains. Abilities The serious Jo Rin was one of the leaders of the renowned Dojaku, which has been described as the cream of the crop of Chou Ga Ryuu's army, their best and a most powerful cavalry unit. Gallery Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Commanders Category:Zhao Commanders Category:Spear Users Category:Cavalry Category:Rin Shou Jo Army Category:Sword Users